The Possibilities of Friendship
by Abz12
Summary: What happens when Kankuro confesses his feelings for his best friend? Will she share his feelings? Reject him and continue to simply be friends? Or will the friendship be destroyed all together? After all things like this can be complicated. KankuroxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! This is a new short story I'm working on out of writers block on my two main stories. This is my first time using first person point of view on a fanfic and it **

**should have anywhere from 3-5 chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I slip on a pair of casual, bamboo, sandals before heading out the door of my small house and starting down a dirt road toward Naruto's house.<p>

It's only a few days before the Summer Solstice festivities take place in Konoha. Therefore, shinobi of all lands have come to the village to visit and participate; and it had become tradition that all of us, now chunin (except for Naruto), get together for a party before the festivities. And these parties included the sand siblings.

Even during the Chunin exams, I'd developed a slight friendship with Temari, due to our similar, take-charge personalities. But thanks to the rekindled relationship between Suna and Konoha I've become quite close with all three siblings. Especially Kankuro. With Kankuro close took a literal meaning. The two of us were inseparable to the point where we both have used missions as excuses to visit each other's villages.

Sure we'd clashed and maybe exchanged a word or two during the Chunin exams, but the real relationship started one night when Kankuro was visiting Konoha on a mission.

It was his first solo mission; a simple one. All he had to do was deliver some documents to the Hokage. But Kankuro, being the impish bastard he is, decided to use being on his own as an excuse to have some fun.

It just so happened that I had went to Club Katani, a teen club in Konoha, alone that night. Now, I don't mean to sound conceited here, but I'm a pretty damn good-looking chick. I got a decent rack, nice ass, and a skinny enough waist; not to mention a pretty enough, heart shaped face, that makes it easy for me to pull off my buzzed blonde hair. Unfortunately, Not all the attention I get for my looks is wanted.

For example, that night at the club, I was just minding my own damn business, standing by the refreshment bar, and sipping on some soda; when this dumbass came up to me and started pestering me to dance with him. Being an idiot, he wouldn't take no for an answer and started grabbing me. I swear to god I was just about to fucking snap and sock him in the mouth when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Kankuro, sans makeup and hood, glaring at my agressor. Well this led to a short argument between the two of us about me being able to take care of myself (seriously though, it was some stupid guy, not a fucking grizzly bear), but it was followed by us hanging out and having a good time the rest of that night and created a fantastic friendship.

Unfortunately, things have become extremely awkward. The last time that we hung out was at a party a few months ago that also happened to have been at Naruto's house…. And it involved spin the bottle and Kankuro confessing to having a crush on me… Of course I, being the awkward fuck that I am, decided it would be a good idea to run the second Kankuro finished his confession. In fact, I believe my exact words were "Uhh… Ummm…. I've gotta go feed my cat.. BYE!" But can you blame me? I mean sure he's hot… And funny… And a great friend…. But we were just that! Friends! Plus, the boy's a HUGE player. Have you _seen _him around those Suna girls? I mean, DAMN!

So yeah, we hadn't spoken since. In fact, the only reason I knew the siblings were visiting for the Solstice was because I still keep in touch with Temari. But anyways! The fact remains that Kankuro and I haven't spoken in months and HE IS GOING TO BE AT THIS PARTY TONIGHT. I have no idea what I'm going to do… Should I just ignore him, accept that the friendship is over? Or maybe just be polite smile at him? Maybe even say hi? Or should we seriously talk things out? Maybe there really is something more for us?

'Damn, Rya.' I think to myself as I reach out to knock on Naruto's door. 'Probably should have asked yourself these questions a long time ago instead of two seconds before this party.'

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo did ya like it? The next chapter should be up within two days! Please review! ^.^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, a bunch of people have put this story on their alerts... Like a lot more than I expected. So thanks! ^.^ Could I maybe get a review or two though? It just helps motivate me to write more and lets me know what to improve on and exactly what you guys like. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Ryaaaaaaaa!" Ino exclaims as she opens the door. "Hey everyone, Rya's here!' She grabs my arm and drags me in the house.<p>

"Ouch! Damn Ino, no need to pull."

"Sorry, sorry!" She brings me into the living room where I'm greeted excitedly by our class. "Maybe if you weren't so late it wouldn't be necessary!"

"Umm.. That literally makes no sense. First of all I'm only late by like 5 minutes. And second, even if I was super late what the fuck would trying to rip my arm out of it's socket have to do with it?"

"Whoa whoa, chill out you two." Kiba says as he gets up from a couch, grinning, to give me a friendly hug. "We don't need any cat fights tonight."

I look around the room at the familiar faces I'd known for years; some of which I haven't seen for awhile. Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, and Temari are chatting by some snacks . Lee, Shino, and Neji are sitting on the couch Kiba had gotten up from with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sitting on a couch directly across from them. And Sasuke is simply slouching against the wall by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Alriiiight! We've got the booze!" Says a terribly familiar voice that is followed by Naruto and none other than Kankuro carrying in a cooler from the kitchen.

Following his announcement, Kankuro glances around the room, making eye contact with me. "Uhn- Um.." He stammers. "Hey Rya, you're finally here!" He grins that idiotic grin of his as if we hadn't shared an extremely awkward moment a couple months ago; as if we are still the best of friends.

"Hey, Kankuro." I smile back. After all, maybe it's best to just pretend his confession never happened. I mean he's probably moved on by now and I want us to be friends again right?

"Ok, let's get this party started already!" whines Naruto as he throws open the cooler and begins passing out beers to everyone.

"Um… No thank you, Naruto.." Says Gaara, as Naruto tries to shove a bottle into his hands.

"Aww c'mon, Gaara!" Exclaims a voice directly to my left, making me jump. "Loosen up a little!"

I look to my left side to see Kankuro knock back a beer. "Ay Rya, you take it easy tonight though." I cock an eyebrow. "I mean we all now you like your liquor, but we can't have you passing out all over everyone tonight like you were with that guy at Club Katani a few years ago."

My mouth falls open. "Ummm… Excuse you? That is not what happened and you know it!"

"Ah, relax Rya. I'm only playing." He says as he places a hand on my shoulder, everyone the room open mouthed staring at us. None of them knew about Kankuro's confession, not even his siblings, and before it we had joked around like this all the time. Except now I was genuinely mad. So you confess to having feelings for me, avoid me for months, and now we're finally talking again and you decide to pull some shit like this? Yeah, alright, Kankuro. I was wrong, there's no fucking way I can pretend that confession never happened.

I grab his hand from my shoulder. "We need to talk, shithead." I growl as I drag him past everyone and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! We're gettin' somewhere! Next chapter to be up at the end of this week!<strong>


End file.
